Disenchanted
by For the Benefit of Mr. Kite
Summary: A passing impulse.  A sudden desire,  based on that impulse rather than reason or necessity.  I first laid eyes on the creature and my stomach churned, arched, and ached.  Full inside.
1. Chapter 1: Care to Dance?

**SUMMARY: **

**A passing impulse.**

**A sudden desire,**

**based on that impulse rather than reason or necessity.**

**I first laid eyes on the creature and**

**my stomach churned, arched, and ached.**

**There was no thought in my mind.**

**Nothing coherent to think or say,**

**is this…?**

**It could only be one thing.**

**I could feel it.**

**AN: These will all be in free verse, as ffn . net doesn't really let you take on shapes. I hope you guys enjoy. (:**

Chapter 1: Care to Dance?

(EPOV)

The room was the newest look.

A lifestyle of the rich and the famous.

The basses played, _ihmm!-ihmm_.

As violin's all sighed, _ehhh._

Cello's played melodies you can't describe,

as figures danced gracefully.

An outline straggled through the

grand open doors…

Glowing dim as an ember,

shining in my eyes,

they latched on

and would not move.

Paralyzed.

I had found my feet,

inching forward, without

thinking.

_Excuse me_,

I tapped the small shoulder.

_care to dance?_

**-Lauren.**

**Review? Should I go on? :]**


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

**AN- Because of ShelbyBells being my first reviewer, I'm going to update tonight. I couldn't help myself. Thank you! :]**

Chapter 2: The Answer.

(BPOV)

I had turned my head,

looked at the person who

shocked me.

Sharp.

The breath I took,

it burned my throat.

Uh…

The beautiful man put out his hand,

waiting for me to take it.

I'd heard my

fair share

of rumors of this person and his family.

Inhuman. Immortal.

But…

I looked to Father, and saw him

not paying any attention.

He'd told me not to mingle with _them_.

How could I resist the…

Holy…

that smile.

Crooked.

_Yes._

**-Lauren**

**Hell, I might even update again tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3: What Might Yours Be?

**AN- This will be my last update of the night, I think. But there will most likely be one tomorrow. Review? Tell me if you like it. :] Oh, I wrote this while listening to http :/ www . you tube . com/watch?v = VcTyGZ_ZAlA&feature = watch_response. It's really beautiful. You should listen to it. And download it.**

Chapter 3: What might yours be?

(EPOV)

I

took her hand

into my own.

Leading,

her gently,

to the dance floor.

Ignoring

looks from

the other dancers.

As I walked,

holding her hand in mine,

there was a

_hum._

A feeling.

A hum,

between our hands.

Like releasing

secrets,

of forbidding.

As I reached the middle

of the room,

I took the beautiful young woman

into my arms.

I felt warm,

suddenly.

_Ehh_,

she sighs.

_My name is..._

_Edward._

_What might yours be?_

She hesitates.

It felt like

an eternity of pain,

waiting

for her answer.

I _needed_ to know.

She bit her

lower

plump,

delicate,

pink

lip. Chewing it, for mere seconds that felt decades.

_Bella._

Her voice was decadent.

Rich.

Pure.

Silk.

Delicious.

**-Lauren**

**Review? Tell me if you like it… Thannnnk you. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: One Broken Rule

**AN- Thank you BleedForMyLover. :] SOOO MUCH. Your reviews are soo amazing. I'm going to try and update at least once every day!**

Chapter 4: One Broken Rule.

(BPoV)

One question.

_(What might yours be?)_

Two skipped beats of my frantic heart.

_(What was he doing to me?)_

Three songs.

_(How can something so beautiful come from a few instruments?)_

Two people dancing gracefully as if alone.

_(How can you feel as if you're with only one person, in a room full of hundreds of people?)_

One broken rule.

_(Will Father find out?)_

At the

moment...

I didn't care.

This man held

me

in his arms.

It felt right.

_Can we...move somewhere a little_

_out of sight?_

I couldn't chance

Father

seeing me.

It musn't've sounded

a good question to ask.

I was after all, a young lady.

I should act as such.

_Miss..._

**-Lauren**

**Review? :D Thannnk you. Oh, and I might be changing my username soon. I need a change. I'm making changes in my life, and I'm going to start with something simple, like this. :]**


	5. Chapter 5: Through and Through

**AN- I'm not sure if you guys are able to tell the distinction between sounds, and the dialogue. As those are all italicized. So, let me know if I need to make some kind of differentiation with that.**

Chapter 5: Through and Through

EPoV

_Miss..._

How

unladylike.

Vulgar.

An _un_married

woman...

asking to move

where we were

unseen

by passersby?

That was...

_Follow me._

Taut,

constrained,

querulous,

was how she walked behind me,

holding my hand

firmly.

The hum...

was still there.

I smile.

It feels

nice.

Through a few people with wandering eyes.

Through a set of doors.

Down a hallway.

_(Her breathing was becoming more relaxed.)_

Down another hallway.

_(Turn right.)_

Through two more hallways.

Through smaller double doors.

There's one more thing behind it.

I step out.

_Here we are._

_I rather like this_

_place._

**-Lauren**

**AN- So, I changed my username, baha. Okay, I know this poem was kind of crappy. It wasn't my favorite. And sorry it took so long, I seriously couldn't get to a computer, but I know I don't care about excuses for updating problems, so I know you won't. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
